


Through Darkness and Light

by AmyriadfthINGs



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Day 2019, Love, M/M, Possession, Prompt Fill, Triple Drabble, prompt hour 10, prompt hour 7, prompt hr 20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 02:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19032592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: Quentin and his fight for Eliot.





	1. Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilithilien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithilien/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt hr 7: Touched & Predatory

The monster wearing Eliot´s face is the cruelest joke yet. Quentin thinks he will forever be haunted by its predatory stance and aura. Even if they get Eliot back, he sometimes fears he won´t be able to see him the same way. 

Then he remembers: that´s the dark cloud talking. It´s not real, just his asshole brain. He remembers Eliot. He remembers them. He remembers a whole other life. All the times they talked, laughed, touched, in this life and that one. 

Then there´s no doubt in his mind anymore, that Eliot is untouched, is his Eliot still.


	2. Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt hr 10: Devious

There could be no greater contrast, Quentin thinks, between the Monster´s devious grimace and the familiar light breaking out over Eliot´s features. He can´t believe it, doesn´t yet. His hand shakes as it hovers over Eliot´s cheek, not daring to touch in case it´s just a terrible trap. He couldn´t take it again. 

“Q.” That single letter, his name, spoken by the man lying on the stone floor in front of him. “Q, it´s me.” He sounds so tired. A drop from Quentin´s eyes lands on Eliot´s face. He collapses on top of him and allows himself to fall apart.


	3. Hunger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt hr 20: Hungry  
> Or: when the mirror brain strikes

The first need Eliot has once he´s back is hunger. Actual physical hunger. His body hasn´t been his own for so long, and you´d think he might have lost his appetite, but no. He´s craving everything and anything and makes Quentin order takeout until he refuses. Q sits Eliot down on the sofa and makes plates of every dish, and they eat for hours, and sit there and watch each other. 

When Eliot is finally full to the bursting he reaches out his hand. Q looks at it and takes it, and there´s nothing to say quite yet.


End file.
